Internal thoughts of the modern magician
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: E monolouging about her past and her relationship with her family and friends and Marik. Rated for death!


Me: Oh my goodness, this thing is a block!

E: Is that bad thing?

Me: Maybe, It bugs me. But anyways, this is E musing about her past and her present. No reason why, but anyways, this is dedicated to Blood Thristy Angle and Dark lords of time for loving E and all her flaws.

E: I don't have that many flaws.

Me: You have a lot though.

E: This is true.

Me: Anyways, I only own E, Simon and my characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Most people who know me will tell you that I am not normal. Cold, mean, heartless are probably words that come up often, and I've heard it all before. It's nothing new or original. But, what they don't know is that I wasn't always like that. I used to be happy, care-free and totally oblivious to the world that was beyond our secluded home. To be honest, I couldn't have cared for the world outside. As long as I had my brother and my parents, I was happy. My brother Simon and I were best friends. Even though he was older then me, he still acted like a child sometimes. He enjoyed games and history like I did. He and I would endlessly read my parents books on Egyptian myth as soon as we were taught. We would also play fight and wrestle one another. He taught me how to be tough, and how never to back down in the face of a fight. But that didn't prepare me for the tragedy that hit our small family hard. It had been about a week before my eleventh birthday when they attacked us. Magicians of the Per Ankh, who were fed up with my father and mother. They killed them, right in front of me and my brother, and the only reason we escaped was because of my uncontrolled powers. Shadi told me that the Per Ankh acted out of fear. The gifts our bloodline held could change the course of history, but it also could place a lot of people at risk if I didn't learn to control it. We had discovered our family's deepest and darkest secret. They were magicians, and so were we, but I was the most powerful magician in the line. That is, besides her, but I digress. Shadi took me and Simon to meet a family of Tombkeepers. There I met Odion, and Ishiuz and Marik. Ishiuz and Odion warmed up to me and Simon after a few weeks, but Marik, as a little boy was a complete mystery to me. I didn't really get to see the side of Marik that Ishiuz always told me about when Marik was still a child. My brother and I had already been sent to our new home, Domino, Japan. As you probably guessed, it took some time for us to adjust to the winters and the sounds of the city, but on top of that, we had to deal with him. Simon had only wanted the best for me and that dream went down the drain when our 'step-father' showed off his true colors. He was a brute and drunk. Everyday he would drink himself stupid and take out his frustration out on Simon. I got slapped when I was still little, but it was Simon who took the most hits, and all for me. Now? Six years have gone since my parents passing, and I having to leave it all behind. I met my friends and the Pharaoh and helped him find out about his past in Battlecity. I may clash with Kaiba, but I think that he felt old magic stirring during the tournament. He's stubborn through, claiming my powers are all smoke and mirrors, but I try not to let his attitude rub off on me. Not only I helped the Pharaoh find his past, but I found out more about Marik. I got to see with my own eyes the side that Ishiuz talked endlessly about. I sometimes laugh at the fact that I didn't believe her at first. He's always there for me when nightmares of my past come back. Ishiuz thinks that Marik and I are so drawn to each other was because of the cruelty that we both endured in the past. Maybe that's the reason, or the gods have finally seen that I deserve peace within my crazy life. Then again, the fights for peace may begin and end, but the war for harmony is never over. I am Elecktra Merane, daughter of Alexander Merane and the keeper of the white light. Cross me if you dare...


End file.
